1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments described herein relate generally to converting two-dimensional video images into three-dimensional video images in real-time. More particularly, various embodiments are directed in one exemplary aspect to adding depth to a two-dimensional image by calculating spatial and temporal differences between multiple sequential two-dimensional images to produce an interleaved image which is displayed on an auto-stereoscopic display for viewing in three-dimensions.
2. Related Art
There are existing systems which enhance stored or captured video images to improve visibility in adverse conditions. Typical systems receive input images from sources such as thermal, infrared and visible light cameras, recorded video, etc. Existing technologies typically use known video enhancement techniques such as adjustment of contrast and brightness, improvement of intensity characteristics using statistical analysis of the image and manipulation of those characteristics using algorithms for localized image enhancement. However, these existing technologies only enhance two-dimensional images, which lack true depth.
The introduction of observation devices represented a major technological advancement in tactical ability for military applications and generally for visibility in non-military applications. Night Observation Devices (NODs), such as light intensifying devices (night-vision goggles), infrared devices and thermal devices all provide unique forms of image enhancement at night, while other observation devices including thermal devices may be used for daytime image enhancement as well. However, these observation devices have a basic, profound constraint: the inability to convey depth perception to the user. Lack of depth perception results in an inaccurate image of distance, making operations based on observation device images slower, more hazardous and challenging, which increases overall risk for any operation. The problem is costly and dangerous, creating a risk to the user when operating a vehicle or aircraft and, in military applications, compromising the tactical effectiveness of a soldier on the battlefield. The safety and usefulness of observation devices, as well as other imaging systems could be greatly improved if these images could provide realistic depth. Indeed, numerous types of commercial-level and consumer-level imaging applications may benefit from the addition of realistic depth to an image.
Thus, there is a need for improved image processing systems which can provide a realistic image which includes depth and provide a display system which can be easily viewed by any user.